Gundam Seed goes to Hogwarts!
by purplechick93
Summary: Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Cagali Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, and Meyrin Hawke were always together. Some of them are coordinators and some are naturals, but either way they never separated. . . What happens when they get a letter
1. Just another day

Hogwarts School

**Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Presents . . .  
Gundam Seed comes to Hogwarts?!**_Yes, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. So if you have any suggestions then they are welcomed. Thanks again, but please have a little patience. The characters are going to be. . . similar to the original but not totally the same. I might change things a bit . . . . _**  
**Pairings: None as of yet, I don't even now if I am going to have main pairings though. Well if I ever decide whether or not there is going to be pairings there won't be any same sex relationships. I am saving that for another fanfiction I am thinking of. I just wanted to see if I could make a fanfiction without having my favorite pairings. drool . . .

Summary: Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Cagali Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, and Meyrin Hawke were always together. Some of them are coordinators and some are naturals, but either way they never separated. . . What happens when they get a letter saying they could do magic and they were accepted at Hogwarts? Let's just hope that Hogwarts is ready for seven eleven year olds that are not what they are expecting . . .

_Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
-animal speech-  
/_Flash backs/_

**  
Chapter 1: Just another day**  
-London, Britain

It was a peaceful day for once on Earth. After all the war, there was finally a break. . .  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, DO NOT MESS WITH MY STUFF!"  
Or not. SMACK! There was silence after Athrun smacked Shinn upside the head. Apparently this has happened before because Shinn just sat there and kept on messing with Athrun's mechanical stuff. He never learns.

"You're so annoying!" Athrun glared at Shinn who was smiling innocently back.  
"Hello everyone!" The two groaned as Kira, Meyrin, and Lacus came in all cheerful. Right when both Athrun and Shinn were going to say something there was a blood curling scream from upstairs. Then hysterical laughter was heard right before footsteps were heard coming down stairs toward Athrun's study.

Kira curiously opened the door to find Cagali chasing Dearka. He started giggling when he realized that Dearka had done something to make Cagali's hair pink instead of the blonde hair that she was born with.  
"Calm down Cags." Dearka stood off to the side with a smirk as Kira attempted to calm down his sister.

This is a typical day for this group of friends. Shinn would bug someone, usually Athrun; the rest would remain oblivious while Dearka gets someone pissed off.  
Who watches them you ask? They don't have anyone to watch over them. They are in their own gang. They live in an abandoned house in a forest. Each and every one of them ran away from orphanages when they were about seven. Then over the course of one year they met each other and decided to stick together, thus forming some sort of gang. The leader, well, is no one really. Neither one of them can decide who should be the leader so they just sorta switch around from time to time.

The house they live in is pretty big. It's a two story house with, three bedrooms, one study, two bathrooms, one living room, one kitchen, an attic, and a basement. They have a lot of stuff too from . . . um. . 'Borrowing it.' Only certain people are experts at 'borrowing' things from people. Dearka and Shinn are the ones that get all the things that are necessary for them to have. It also helps that when they got here that there was a little bit of furniture to begin with.

Well as you already know they are all soon to be eleven year olds. Kira has greenish eyes, brown emo style hair with blue tips, a black jacket with numerous buckles, a whit t-shirt underneath, black pants, and black tennis shoes. He has a gentle personality and can cheer anyone up. He also tries to avoid conflict, but when resorted to it he can be very dangerous. He's brave, loyal, and can be very smart when he is not oblivious.

Shinn on the other hand has dark brownish-blackish emo hair with red tips, soft red eyes, a red t-shirt, black jeans, and a black hoodie. Shinn has a reckless personality. He can be very violent and he tends to act before he thinks which sometimes get him in trouble. Shinn resorts to violence to for mostly everything, and isn't very bright.

Athrun loves to mess around with electronics. He has dark blue emo hair which tends to look black with green tips and has blue eyes. He wears jeans with a black shirt and a dark blue hoodie. He has a moody personality and can do stupid things. Sometimes he tries to be serious but it never really works.

Dearka is the kind of person that always has to have something fun going on. He has brown emo hair with purple tips and violet eyes. He wears baggy black pants, a green shirt, and a black jacket. He is the one that always has a plan to get out of trouble. He's an expert at getting things he wants. He has a good sense of humor, but it's the kind that playfully makes fun of others.

Cagali has a huge temper. She has blonde hair with orange tips and light orange eyes. She always wants to have fun, but sometimes can be very bossy. She is all for that girl power stuff. She tends to be a leader for the girls and they don't really complain. She is sort of like Shinn; resorting to violence for mostly everything.

Lacus is the more sensible one. She has the usual pink hair that no one seems to know how she can have. She has blue eyes and can give very good advice. She is very knowledgeable and she is the one that teaches everyone else everything she learns from books. I mean come on, how on earth are they suppose to succeed in the world if they have no idea how to read, write, or do math? That's where Lacus comes in. She is always eager to learn something new.

Last but not least, there is Meyrin. She is the quiet sweet person. She has red hair with some blonde streaks in the front of the right side of her hair and has pink puppy dog eyes. She is so cute that no one has the heart to say no to her. She looks so small too that you just want to pick her up and gave her a piggy back ride to make her smile. . .

Cagali glared at Dearka while the rest were trying desperately stifle their laughter.  
"I don't know how, but some how my hair color changed to pink and I know it was you!"  
Cagali started out speaking calmly, but by the end her voice was steadily rising. She was also shaking with range. "You tell me right now how you did it!"

All eyes in the hallway turned to Dearka, who seemed to be looking bored with the whole situation but when you looked into his violet eyes you can only see amusement. And also the fact that he was slightly smirking in a way that just made people really want to strangle him. "Now, now Cagali, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions."

This just made Cagali angrier and all the other occupants in the hallway mentally sweet drop. _Why did he have to make Cagali, of all people, mad right first thing in the morning?_  
They all thought.

Dearka continued. "I personally don't know how your hair turned pink. I was minding my own business when all of a sudden I had this crazy thought of your hair and what it would be like if it turned pink." Dearka had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Then I look up to see you coming out of your room. All of a sudden your hair is pink and you looked so. . . . ridiculous that I could barley keep myself from laughing." By now Cagali was fuming and Dearka was cracking up against the wall. "Then you turn around looking all confused to look in a mirror. When you realized that your hair was pink you screamed and I immediately started laughing right afterwards. And you assumed that _I_ _did it!_"

"I am appalled that you would immediately think that it was my doing!" Cagali couldn't contain herself any longer she charged toward Dearka who just a few seconds earlier had a false hurtful look on his face that turned serious. Before she could reach him Lacus (finally) had the sense to stop her and calm her down before she tore up the place trying to kill Dearka.  
"Cagali," Lacus gave her a stern look. (Apparently she took a personal offence that anyone would be unhappy with pink hair.) "It's never good to jump to conclusions and you should always her things out. If he says that he doesn't know how your hair turned pink then maybe you should believe him. I mean it's not like something like this hasn't happened before." She made sure she stared down at all her friends to make a point.

When met with her stern gaze they quickly looked away, blushed shamefully, or made a point to stare at the nearest painting. She gave a satisfied nod. "I think everyone here can say that unexplainable things had happened before, and it's not that unlikely for it to happen again." She paused to let this all sink in. "Since this is not a very big of a deal I suggest we put this aside, get ready for our birthday tomorrow, and let Cagali figure out a way to dye her hair back to the correct color." Yes they all have the same birthday because they chose it. They clearly didn't know the day of their births but they could pretty much remember how old they were and they found the correct year they were born in. But when it came down to the actual moth and day . . . they were clueless. So, by the suggestion of Shinn, they randomly chose a date and called it their own.

Also, by the help of Kira's hacking skills and Dearka's creative ways, they were able to put in false information in a data base about themselves to insure they were actually legal so nobody would ask too many questions. Of course they were careful when they put specific information. They just had enough so that anyone curious would be able to look them up and could tell if they were criminals or not . . . but they weren't _criminals._ They were . . . _creative_ kids.

Cagali threw an accusing stare at Dearka while he just smirked back. "Well, Lacus," Cagali said, "I am sorry to disappoint you but we have no more hair dye." She was irritated and would like nothing more than to murder Dearka, but since Lacus clearly is the leader for today she obediently tried to control her temper.

Shinn jumped up and ran over to drag Dearka out the front door while yelling, "No problem! Me and Dearka will get it, no sweat." And before anyone can objected they we out the door and into the forest to go to the near by city.

__

One hour later . . ."GAH!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Cagali jumped from her seat while Kira attempted to ease her temper. "Cags, please. They should be here an-"

SLAM!! Everyone jumped from their seats. Meyrin squeaked and fell on her butt, Athrun dropped his mechanical sphere he was working on, Lacus was calm, Kira looked like he went in his pants, while Cagali merely snapped her head toward the door to find Shinn grinning like an idiot with bags of who knows what in his hands and Dearka with what looked liked to be a case full of stuff that would not be found at a near by grocery store.

The furious blonde opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by Dearka.  
"We got your hair dye and since we were in the city we got some extra things too." He waved a hand indicating Shinn. "He got some video games and I think he also got some junk food for tomorrow." He lifted up the huge case he was holding. "I, on the other hand, got some more electronics for Athrun and a few stuff for our dear old hacker."

Kira blushed. "What kind if things? I mean were not criminals or anything right?" Kira looked at his friends for reassurance but only found that they were all shaking their heads while muttering things like "poor thing", "so innocent", or "don't have the heart to tell him". Even sweat Meyrin was joining in. Of course being Kira he thought nothing of it, took it as a no, and grinned happily. Dearka looked at Kira. "I just got you a few higher tec computer systems to help you out when you hack into other security systems."  
Now I know what you must be thinking. Kira hacking into peoples security systems?! Yes well he is very good at it and was told that they weren't doing anything that bad. They were only 'borrowing' from rich people. And they certainly can get more whenever they wanted.

"Now Cagali I think you might need this." Shinn tossed a bottle to Cagali which she quickly caught. The bottle was blonde hair dye and Cagali smiled in relief when she noticed something. "Shinn. . . "

"Yeah?"  
"Were you the one that bought this?"  
"Of course, why?"

She took a deep breathe and the next thing they knew Cagali was in a fist fight with Shinn. If one could hear closely they could make out Cagali cussing Shinn out. Calling him an idiot and how he doesn't know a single thing about hair dye. The bottle that was left on the floor was a blonde hair dye that was the wrong shade for Cagali. . .


	2. Who the hell are you?

Yes, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction

_I don't know if anyone likes this or is interested in my story, so I'm going to put up chapters when I have time. I will only continue because I am having fun. I also have I pretty good idea of where this is going, but not too sure on some details . . . oh well. Please review. PLEASE!  
WARNING!! There might be cussing in this chapter and others that following. Also with violence, lots of violence.  
_**  
**Pairings: None as of yet, I don't even now if I am going to have main pairings though. Well if I ever decide whether or not there is going to be pairings there won't be any same sex relationships. I am saving that for another fanfiction I am thinking of. I just wanted to see if I could make a fanfiction without having my favorite pairings. drool . . .

Summary: Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Cagali Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, and Meyrin Hawke were always together. Some of them are coordinators and some are naturals, but either way they never separated. . . What happens when they get a letter saying they could do magic and they were accepted at Hogwarts? Let's just hope that Hogwarts is ready for seven eleven year olds that are not what they are expecting . . .

_Thoughts_  
_-scene break- _  
"Speech"  
-animal speech-  
/_Flash backs/_

**Chapter 2: Who the hell are you?**

"Where is Athrun?" Shinn whined. He wasn't use to not bugging someone for so long and now he was bored. Today was their 'birthday' and everyone was off getting ready, expect Shinn. He signed and got on his knees while looking up at the ceiling. "How come there is nothing to do?!" Shinn suddenly has in idea as he is rooming around the house.

"I should go into the city and have some fun." Shinn happily runs out the door. Who knows what he will do in the city. God help us all . . .

(Shinn POV)  
_-In the city- . . . _

"Ahhhh!!"

"Huh?"

Today started of really boring. So I decided to go to the city and mess around for a while. So here I was just walking around humming a little song when out of nowhere these kids ran up to me screaming. I couldn't understand a single thing they were saying. Then right when I was about to bitch slap them I saw these cute three doggies ahead of us, and they were growling.

"Awe, how cute!" They were so adorable that I could just pet them all day long, but for some reason these kids seemed afraid of them. I have no idea how someone can be afraid of something so cute. Just because they looked mad and like they want to bite us. . . .  
"Oh . . . crap. Run for your lives!"

In times like these I would usually lure the dogs away from the kids so they could get away but when I turned around. . . . they were already gone. At first I didn't really figure out that they used me as a distraction so they could run away and save themselves. When I did figure it out I was sort of well pissed. This always happens to me. Lacus and Dearka were always telling me that if I think 'logically' then this sort of thing won't happen, whatever that means.

So now here I am running from a couple of crazed dogs that want to rip me to shreds, which surprises me because it's usually crazed people who chase me around.

_Okay Shinn calm down. Think of a way to lose these mutts._ I've ran like 10 blocks already and them dogs are still chasing me. Damn. My day can't get any worse.

(Normal POV)

As Shinn was thinking of a way to ditch the mutts he didn't notice the man carrying a big cake. So, of course, he runs right into him and gets cake all over him. Then at that moment the dogs catch up and the man who had the cake takes of when he sees the dogs. So now Shinn is on the ground, with cake all over him surrounded by hungry dogs. Now what do you think the dogs do?

The next thing Shinn knows he is being licked to death. On the positive side, he won't get bitten any time soon. With a sign he stands up and turns to walk away when he hears whining.

"Oh god please no. . ." Shinn turns around to find the three dogs staring at him with puppy dog eyes. They looked too adorable for Shinn to just walk away from them. So he did the next best thing he was taking them home with him. Wonderful right?

On his way back was fun for Shinn. He got to play with his new doggies and scare some people away with them, which made him crack up laughing. Since he was distracted he didn't see the big man just in front of him. CRASH!

Now Shinn was on his ass wondering why there was a wall built in the middle of the sidewalk when the wall spoke!

"Sorry about that! I didn't see ya there." Of course being Shinn he wasn't going to take a sorry for an answer. He was going to give this guy a piece of his mind, but when he looked up he was speechless. Standing in front of him was the biggest man he had ever seen. He wore this big jacket and had so much hair that you can barely see his face. Shinn's jaw dropped.

Apparently the man was speaking to him because he asked, "Can you hear me? I asked if you know where I could find some kids named," he took out a couple of letters and squinted his eyes, or at least that is what it looked liked, and read, "Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Cagali Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, and Meyrin Hawke. It is very urgent that I find them right away."

Shinn stiffened. _Shit! Why does this weird guy want with us? Is he a police man or something? _He had no idea what to say or do so he did what he had to do. He attempted to shove the guy aside and take off toward the house.

Well you see the man was at least more than twice his size so you can see how hard to first part of this plan worked. Instead of moving the man aside Shinn fell back down on his butt, again. The man was now confused and tried to help him back up, but Shinn quickly rolled around him and got back on his feet. When Shinn realized that this man was not going to let him just run away he wished for a fleeting second that there was something that could slow this dude down.

Right when he thought that he heard a gasp. The said dude was now on his back and right in front of him was a banana peel. _Hey! The dude must have slipped on the banana peel. How convenient. Wait, I didn't see the banana peel there before . . ._

He was about to think more into this when he saw that the hairy dude was getting up. Wasting no time, he ran as fast as he possibly could with the dogs trailing behind him. In this sort of situation a person would make sure that he took a route that no one could possibly follow and that you tried to stay quiet. Shinn isn't your average person though. No, he'd rather scream at the top of his lungs and yell to his friends that a weird government dude was looking for them. 

Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Cagali, Meyrin, and Lacus snapped their heads towards the door as Shinn Slams the door closed and runs to hide under the table. Since they were distracted by Shinn they didn't notice the three dogs that came in after him and went up the stairs. . . There was complete silence while Shinn started pointing at the door and shouted words that they couldn't understand. Before they could figure out why Shinn was acting strange there was a loud bang on the door.

Kira doesn't wonder how someone would know that there was a house in this forest or how they never get visitors when he goes to answer the door with a happy smile on his face and Meyrin follows because she is curious.  
Kira peers out the door. "Who is it?"

He finds a big hairy man on his door step, but he doesn't know that Shinn met him already. The man opens his mouth to say something when dear sweet Meyrin cuts him off.  
"Who the hell are you?"

**I know it is short but give me a break. I had fun writing this either way. ******  
**Review Please!**


	3. A magic school

I don't know if anyone likes this or is interested in my story, so I'm going to put up chapters when I have time

_I don't know if anyone likes this or is interested in my story, so I'm going to put up chapters when I have time. I will only continue because I am having fun. I also have I pretty good idea of where this is going, but not too sure on some details . . . oh well. Please review. PLEASE!  
WARNING!! There might be cussing in this chapter and others that following. Also with violence, lots of violence.  
_**  
**Pairings: None as of yet, I don't even now if I am going to have main pairings though. Well if I ever decide whether or not there is going to be pairings there won't be any same sex relationships. I am saving that for another fanfiction I am thinking of. I just wanted to see if I could make a fanfiction without having my favorite pairings. drool . . .

  
Summary: Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Cagali Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, and Meyrin Hawke were always together. Some of them are coordinators and some are naturals, but either way they never separated. . . What happens when they get a letter saying they could do magic and they were accepted at Hogwarts? Let's just hope that Hogwarts is ready for seven eleven year olds that are not what they are expecting . . .

_Thoughts_  
_-scene break- _  
"Speech"  
-animal speech-  
/_Flash backs/_  
_**Letter**_

Chapter 3: Do you need help?

There was silence for about five minutes after Meyrin's outburst. How can something so rude seem so innocent? Meyrin still looks like a cute innocent angel. Very scary. Now the big dude looks even more confused.

(Kira POV)

_Wow. That is all I got to say. Wow._

When you go to open the door you don't really have an idea who it is. Sometimes it's a neighbor, sometimes it's a lost traveler, but what you don't expect is a giant man. I mean come on this guy was HUGE! I wanted to ask him if he was on steroids or something but I didn't want to be rude.

Even though I was already gaping at him . . . shit. I should really say something.

He looks uncomfortable. Maybe I should say something now. Oh, I know! I will invite him inside and get him something to drink. Yeah, that is what I'll do.

(Normal POV)  
"Would you like to come in and have something to eat and drink? I mean we were supposed to have this celebration, but if you would like you can join us?" The man smiled.

"That would be great, thanks." Kira held the door open for the man. After the man was directed toward the table Kira went skipping in the kitchen to get the food and drinks. He was humming the whole time. Seemed like Kira was happy, but as for everyone else . . . they were silent, for once.

Everyone stared at each other.

"Uh. . . " Lacus, Meyrin, Cagali, and Dearka had no idea what to say or do. Shinn on the other hand had about a million things to say.

"Look here, dude. I don't know who the hell you are or why you are here, but I don't care." Shinn glared at him. "Whatever it is you want you can just forget it. We didn't do anything wrong and we are perfectly fine here. So just tell us why you are bothering us and scram!"

At that moment Kira came back into the room with a his arms filed with ice cream, soda, cake, food, and a lot of stuff for the party. You would expect that any other person would have dropped it already, but hey, he isn't the ultimate coordinator for nothing.

When he heard what Shinn said he had an angry look on his face. He seemed upset that anyone would be rude to the first guest they had ever had.  
"Shinn," Kira scolded. "That's no way to talk to someone." He set the stuff on the table.

"I'm sorry about Shinn," Kira said to the man, "He can be a little bit too straight forward."

The said man was grinning widely and said, "That's alright."

Kira smiled. "That's good."

After the food and drinks were passed out the tension went away very quickly. Soon people were joking around and have a grand old time. They played games and eat cake, but of course they didn't think about asking what the man's name was. So throughout the whole time they would call him "dude", "you", or in Dearka and Shinn's case "Hey! Big guy!"

After the party was almost over 'big guy' went over to the gang and told them that he had something important to tell them. They didn't really think much about it. Even when he had them sit down on the couch or when he took out seven important looking envelopes, but when he told them that they were accepted to go to a boarding school of some sort they sort of flipped out.

(Reactions)  
Athrun: "No way! I don't believe it!"

Shinn: "Wait, does that mean we have to like stay there all the time?!"

Kira: "Oh wow! That sounds cool!"

Dearka: "We sent a request to go to a boarding school?"

Lacus: "You have got to be shitting me"

Meyrin: "That seems like it would be fun!"

Cagali: "I don't think that some of us here are smart enough for a boarding school."

The man chuckled. "It's not what you think it is. You see this is a special school that only certain people get to go to and even know about." He handed them each their own envelope. On the envelope had a very specific address that made everyone think the same thing.

_Stalker . . ._

When they read the letter they sat there gaping at the piece of parchment.

On it said:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear (Mr. Zala, Mr. Yamato, Mr. Asuka, Mr. Elsman, Ms. Athha, Ms. Hawke, Ms. Clyne),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins in September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

No one was expecting this.

(Thoughts)  
Athrun: _That's a lot of titles._

Shinn: _Dumbledore. What a weird name._

Kira: _Oh, wow! A magic school!_

Dearka: _Is this some sort of joke?_

Lacus: _I wonder if we have to wear a uniform. _(Checks) _Damn._

Meyrin: _Yay, we are going to a magic school. I'm so excited._

Cagali: _. . . owl?_

Man: _Why are they so quiet? _

. . .

"A magic school?" Dearka raised his eyebrow at the man that they still don't know what his name is.

"That's right. This school is for witches and wizards. You will get your wand and supplies before the train leaves on September 1 to go to Hogwarts. Every year for seven years you will go to this school and learn about all things magical. I happen to work there myself."

. . .

"If you want to come then tomorrow I could take you to Diagon Alley to get all your supplies."

. . .

"Is something wrong?"

Lacus shook her head. "No. It's just that . . . well . . . it is sort of hard to take in all at once." __

Shinn stared at him. "So, this school . . . does it have like ghost and other people with weird names?"

The man gave Shinn a weird look. "Of course there are ghosts and . . . I don't really know what you mean by weird names. That reminds me. I forgot to introduce myself." He stood and cleared his throat. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

Shinn gave Hagrid a weird look, no doubt thinking that he had a weird name too.  
Kira just smiled.  
Athrun also gave Hagrid weird look, but he was probably thinking that he had really big clothes.  
Dearka didn't really know what to say so he got a glass of water and sat back down.  
Cagali seemed interested to find out more about this school. I mean if she can learn magic then she can have a lot of fun at this school.  
Lacus was thinking that if she learned how to control her magic than she can learn how to change her clothes to look pimp whenever she wanted.  
Meyrin looked like a little girl that was told Christmas was here.

While they were in their own little worlds Hagrid sent an owl to Dumbledore.

_**Dear Dumbledore,**_

I gave the seven new students their letters and informed them about Hogwarts. They seem like they are going to go so I will just take them tomorrow and when they are done I will ask them if they want they could come back whenever they want to and then send them home. After that I will go on ahead to get young Harry. Hope you are well.

-Hagrid

When he was done he brought out an owl and gave it the letter. As the owl flew off he turned to find the gang of kids whispering to each other.

"Well," He boomed. "I will come by tomorrow around 10 am to take you to Diagon Alley. So make sure you are ready."

He went to the door and pulled it open, but he accidentally rip the door of its hinges. "Sorry about that."

Cagali smirked. "It's alright." She put her arm around Athrun's shoulder. "Athrun can fix it. Right, Athrun?"

Athrun sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll fix the door." He turned to go into his study so he can get his tools.

Shinn jumped up. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I will help too."

From his study you can hear Athrun groan, but Shinn just smiled.

Next morning at 9:30 am  
Lacus was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while everyone was still in bed sleeping. She thought that she better let them get some rest before Hagrid comes.

_Hmm. When did he say he would come again? I think it was 11 am. Well I better woke the rest up then so they can have time to get ready._

She got out a bull horn, how she got a bull horn out of no where is a mystery to me, and sucked a breath before she yelled, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" She smiled when she heard everyone groan in response. "COME ON EVERYONE! ITS 9:30 AND WE NEED TO GET READY! GOOD THING I WOKE YOU EARLY!!"

There was complete silence after her last statement. Thinking that they didn't hear her, she came out of the kitchen to use the bull horn again. Before she could say anything, everyone yelled, "ITS 9:30, SHIT!"

It was a chaotic for the next 30 minutes. Everyone was trying to take showers, get dressed, and have breakfast. But the fact that everyone shared a room and there were only two bathrooms made it kind of hard to complete this. Also since it was so early in the morning everyone was a bit cranky.

Athrun was having a shouting match with Cagali, Shinn and Dearka were fighting because Dearka called Shinn an idiot, Lacus was trying to get Kira to wear a pretty pink hat thus causing Kira to hide in a closet, and Meyrin was eating her breakfast.

This is what Hagrid saw when he came in from the fireplace. Everyone was so distracted that they either didn't notice or didn't care.

Hagrid decided that they could leave at 11 instead so everyone could get properly ready.

10:50 AM  
Outside Kira's closet . . .

"Kira, could you please get out? I won't make you wear the hat." Lacus tried about everything to get him out, but he won't budge.

Shinn nudged Lacus aside. "Don't worry I will handle this." He cleared his throat. "Kira it is time to come out of the closet."

"Yeah," Dearka came up behind Shinn, smirking, "time to come out of the closet Kira."

For the next five minutes Kira refused to come out but with a promise of ice cream he caved, but then he had to go through teasing from Dearka, Shinn, and Athrun on how he finally came out of the closet and that they were proud that he was able to confess his sexual preferences.

Kira made sure to smack them upside the head multiple times before they left.

**  
Review please!**

**(Sorry Stephanie! Just had to do that last scene! Hehe . . .)**


	4. Oompa Loompas,skittles,and talking hats

I don't know if anyone likes this or is interested in my story, so I'm going to put up chapters when I have time

_I don't know if anyone likes this or is interested in my story, so I'm going to put up chapters when I have time. I will only continue because I am having fun. I also have I pretty good idea of where this is going, but not too sure on some details . . . oh well. Please review. PLEASE!  
WARNING!! There might be cussing in this chapter and others that following. Also with violence, mild violence for now . . .  
_**  
**Pairings: None as of yet  
Summary: Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, and Meyrin Hawke were always together. Some of them are coordinators and some are naturals, but either way they never separated. . . What happens when they get a letter saying they could do magic and they were accepted at Hogwarts? Let's just hope that Hogwarts is ready for seven eleven year olds that are not what they are expecting . . .

_Thoughts_  
_-scene break- _  
"Speech"  
-animal speech-  
/_Flash backs/_  
_**Letter**_

**Chapter 4: Oompa loompas, skittles, and talking hats?**

There was something everyone learned today. Traveling by Floo powder may seem fun but its not. It is also not a good way to peep at girls like the guys, minus Kira, thought.

Every person that used the Floo powder ended up falling on the ground. So now here they were, on the floor, all tangled up with Shinn on the top, and he has no intention to move any time soon.

After five minutes of just sitting there Kira got annoyed. When Shinn started humming Kira got pissed off, really pissed off. Hagrid went to get a drink a few minutes earlier to give us some time to get cleaned off.

All anyone heard was Shinn's humming before:

"SHINN, YOU BETTER FUCKING GET OFF RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"

There was silence in which everyone minus Shinn thought the same thing, _He just had to go and ruin Kira's good mood. _They all sighed. _It was great while it lasted though._

"DID YOU HEAR ME? GET OFF NOW!"

Shinn quickly got off and flinched under Kira's intense glare. Kira's high happy mood was gone, and it was replaced by a very pissed off Kira. Shinn ran behind Lacus to hide. In turn Lacus also glared at Shinn before rolling her eyes. Kira on the other hand turned to look for Hagrid so they could hurry up and get their supplies already. Right now he was not in any mood to waste anytime.

"Hagrid, I think we are ready to get our supplies now." Cagalli sighed to Hagrid. The gang followed Hagrid into a small, walled, courtyard, where there was absolutely nothing. The gang was really confused now, so confused that they even forgot that Kira was mad, and so did Shinn and Kira himself.

Athrun said, "Um, well, this is really. . ." he looked around, "really . . . cool." Shinn and Dearka nodded their heads in agreement. Kira seemed to even get pissed again at this, Lacus stared at the three boys like they were idiots, Cagalli looked like she rather be anywhere but there, and Meyrin looked very disappointed.

Out of no where, Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and started to tap random bricks on the wall. At first nothing happened, but then in the middle of the brick wall was a small hole. Then it got wider and wider until a large archway appeared onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

Hagrid turned to see the kid's jaws drop in amazement. He grinned and gestured to the streets, "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

Kira: _Oh Shiiiit! _  
Shinn: _Great, more weird names._  
Athrun: _hmmm, an umbrella?_  
Dearka: _Damn!_  
Lacus: _Oh, look! I think I see a clothes store.  
_Cagalli: _Oh god, these idiots are going to go crazy.  
_Meyrin: _So pretty.  
_  
There was a minutes silence while multiple thoughts went through these _innocent_ children's minds, but that didn't last for long. The next thing Hagrid knew he was standing by himself at the entrance to Diagon Alley.

_20 minutes later . . ._

Hagrid lead a group of seven to Gringotts. Hagrid looked really frustrated, but amused at the same time. When he realized that they left he was going to go look for them when he heard a loud CRASH! He went over to investigate to find all of them on the floor surrounded by cauldrons. What really got him was the fact that they were about to head into Knockturn Alley, but before they could get in there they ran into some guy that was trying to carry cauldrons into Knockturn Alley, probably to sell it. Of course he was slightly mad at them but they didn't know that they weren't supposed to go in there. So he wasn't mad, but he thought it was very funny.

They all strolled into Gringotts and the gang stopped dead in their tracks. All over there were little people! The strangest people they have ever seen. They had very long fingers and feet, some had pointed beards, and they all looked very mean. One of these small people caught their eye and glared at them. Oh, yes. They were very mean.

Everyone instantly went silent no one dared to say a word as Hagrid went straight up to one of them and asked to be lead to a vault. The small person called over another one and they all were about to follow him when a question stopped them.

"So, are you some sort of oompa loompa?" Athrun decided that he wanted to know what they were. Behind them you can see Hagrid pale.

Shinn looked at Athrun like he was crazy. "Athrun you idiot, they couldn't be oompa loompas because they aren't orange." Shinn sized the small person up. "I think that he is a dwarf." Kira groaned.

The small person looked very confused and raised an eyebrow. "I am a goblin."

Shinn looked at the goblin closely. "Oh. I knew that." It was quiet when the goblin lead the group out of the hall and threw big doors. When they were riding the carts they were making tons of noise. Kira was screaming bloody murder; Cagalli, Meyrin, Lacus, and Hagrid looked like they were going to be sick; Dearka, Shinn, and Athrun had their hands up in the air screaming for the goblin to go faster, and the goblin looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

They finally stopped, to Dearka, Shinn, and Athrun's disappointment, and entered a vault. Inside were many little piles of gold. Before Shinn or Athrun were about to take all of the money, Hagrid explained that they each had only one little stack. He also said that they could exchange muggle money for wizard money if they wanted to. After he explained what muggles were they headed back into the cart, and to Hagrid's amazement the goblin actually made the cart go faster for them, well, for Shinn, Athrun, and Dearka.

At the counters they all went up and pulled out a quite a sum of muggle money to exchange. Oddly enough it was Dearka and Shinn who had all this money. They said that they saved it up, but only the goblin and Hagrid seemed to believe them. Even Kira knew where they actually got it from, but didn't say anything. Now they walked out of Gringotts with a lot of gold in their pockets.

They all wanted to go to every store at once. Shinn and Athrun wanted to see the joke shop they saw on the way, Meyrin and Kira wanted to go to a pet shop they saw, Lacus wanted to go look at the clothes, and Dearka wanted to go see the book store. Hagrid finally said that they would first go to Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions. Only Lacus was really happy about that.

They all were pretty bored while they were being fitted into their robes, and since Lacus was the first one done she was looking through all the clothes other than the uniform. After they were done, and dragged Lacus out of the store, they bought everything on the list that was required as following:

_Cauldrons  
Sets of glass or crystal phials  
Telescopes  
Sets of brass scales  
Uniforms  
Ink  
Parchment  
_  
All they needed now were their books, wands, and their pets. They knew it wasn't required, but they really wanted pets.

They entered Flourish and Blotts to find book and more books. Athrun and Shinn looked as if their brains would explode from just looking at them. Lacus looked uninterested. Kira, Meyrin, and Cagalli just went to go get their school books so they could do more interesting things. Dearka just started looking through any book that came his way. Since he loved books he went aisle by aisle looking at books. So he didn't notice when he was about to run into a girl that was reading a book, nor did he see the group of kids that were waiting for this girl at the front desk.

So they knocked into each other with Dearka stumbling back and the girl falling on her ass. Being Dearka he thought he ran into a wall or something till he realized a girl on the floor was glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't see you there." He held out his hand to help her up but she just ignored it and stood.

"Yeah, whatever."

He didn't know what to say so he just decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Dearka Elsman. What is your name?"

She stared at him for a moment. "My name is Miriallia." (Don't know last name)

She had light brownish hair and bye eyes. She wore a white tank top with an orange skirt and black shoes.

Dearka didn't really know what to say next, he was saved however when a group a kids came up. "Come on Miria. Let's go." Miria looked at her friends and gestured to Dearka.

"His name is Dearka." She turned back to him. "Dearka, this is Nicol," he got a wave from a guy with light green hair and hazel eyes, "this is Flay," he got a suggestive smile from a girl with dark pink hair with light blue eyes, "and this is Stellar." He got a sweet smile from a blonde haired girl with pink eyes.

He was going to talk to them but once again he was interrupted by his friends. They were obviously done and wanted to get out of there as soon as they can.

When they saw that he had company they immediately started introducing themselves and acting like total idiots. Now everyone knew each others names and was hitting it of quite nicely. They all became friends in the matter of minutes, all because they all shared the common interest in getting into trouble.

After they said there goodbyes, the gang of seven plus Hagrid went to get their wands at Ollivanders. Hagrid told them that he was really tired and was going to stay in the Leaky Cauldron till they were finished. So they went inside the wand shop by themselves, and . . . they thought it was a little creepy.

Everything looked so old, and there was a lot of dust on the counters.

They didn't see no one so they just sat there staring at everything in sight. They were so distracted that they didn't notice an old man in a corner watching them until he said something.

"Welcome to my wand shop."

Several things happened at once. Kira squeaked and jumped up in the air into Lacus's arms, and then Lacus fell to the ground.

Meyrin was on the other side of the room closest to Ollivander and was now running over to hide by Cagalli.

Dearka backed into a wall, and knocked over an umbrella stand. The umbrella stand hit Shinn on his foot which caused him to yell and knock over Athrun.

Athrun then tripped over Lacus who was still on the floor and dragged Cagalli down with him.

Cagalli, at the time, was drinking water and dropped it when she got dragged down. So when Meyrin came running over she slipped on the water and fall onto Shinn.

Ollivander calmly stared at them. "I don't recognize you. I am to assume that you are muggleborn?"

Instead of answering they all glared at him, but he took it as a yes. Before they could even say anything he called up Meyrin so he could get started. 10 wands later they found the perfect match. Cagalli went through 5 wands before she found hers. Lacus went through 9. Shinn went through 2. Kira went through 18. Dearka went through 2. Athrun went through 12.

They were still scared of the old man so they paid quickly and literally ran out of the shop.

They didn't know what to do so Meyrin suggested that they go and get an owl and a kitty. Athrun and Shinn ran to the store so they could get first dibs. Kira got a bad start but ended up beating them to the store anyways. When the other caught up Kira, Shinn, and Athrun were already looking for pets.

The group immediately went on a hunt for a new owl and a kitty

_1 hour later . . ._

They all came out holding with an owl and a kitty. Some looked happy and some looked annoyed.

They ended up getting this big black mean looking owl with red eyes that Shinn picked out and Kira got this cute little black kitten with blue eyes. Shinn named the owl Baka and Kira named the kitten Mimi.

Back into the Leaky Cauldron

Hagrid met back with the kids after they got their wands and pets. He liked their owl and kitty and led them to the Floo and they went home.  
Back at there house

It was a great day for the kids and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. But when they arrived home all of that changed. Everywhere they looked there was a mess, and right in the middle of the room were three dogs that were lying down. Their owl started hooting and the kitten was hissing.

But then Kira started chasing the dogs all around the house and locking them out of the house, slamming the door while doing so. Lacus was rubbing her forehead, Athrun looked like he didn't care, Meyrin was frowning, Cagalli was muttering to herself, Dearka sat down on a chair, and Shinn was trying to look as if he didn't know how those dogs came in.

Kira knew better though. He came right up to Shinn and started lecturing him about letting stray animals in the house. While this was happening everyone was sitting down watching Shinn get lectured, even the pets, and no one noticed Lacus disappear into the kitchen and came back with a whole pack of Skittles. Oh boy.

Kira was now yelling. "Do you understand?! They could have had a disease or something, but of course you didn't even think about that did you? That's another thing yo-"

He was cut off however by a skittle hitting him on the head. All of the sudden everything turned into a battle field. Dearka was behind a coffee table he flipped over, Shinn jumped behind the couch, Meyrin hid under the couch, Lacus went to hide behind a door, Athrun jumped next to Shinn, Cagalli hid behind a plant, and Kira joined Dearka behind the coffee table.

Then Kira yelled, "SKITTLE FIGHT!"  
Next thing you knew Skittles were falling everywhere; red ones, green ones, yellow ones, orange ones, purple ones, blue ones, and even black ones.

Lacus was winning. Only because Athrun and Shinn were throwing skittles at each other while yelling "Taste the rainbow" and then laughing their asses off. Kira was a bad thrower and Dearka was throwing it at random places in the room, not even aiming for anyone, just making a mess. Meyrin was eating them and Cagalli was throwing handfuls at a time. While the owl flew to higher ground and the kitten ate all the skittles that landed on the floor.

Five minutes later the room was covered with Skittles. The pets long left the room to find something to do. Everyone else were lying on the skittle covered floor and messing around.

The next month before the train to Hogwarts was hectic. Everyday they were taking the Knight Bus to go to Diagon Alley, and when they got there they just messed around. Sometimes they even met up with Nicol, Flay, and Stellar.

September 1- Platform 9 ¾

The gang arrived at Platform 9 ¾ at 10:30. They made sure that they got up really early this time and made it with time to spare, with Baka being held by Shinn and Mimi being held by Kira.

On the train they found an empty compartment and settled in. They made sure to lock the doors so no one could get in.

The train ride was uneventful since they locked their doors and had a fun time. Fifteen minutes before they were to arrive they changed into their uniforms.

After the boat ride and in front of the great hall

(Kira POV)

I am nervous. I can hear a lot of kids behind those doors and people around me say that we have to do some sort of test in front of the whole school.

I personally don't really care what house I am in, but I hope I am in Hufflepuff. I mean how cool of a name is that? Sounds like a place for druggies.

(Shinn POV)

Damn. I heard that we have to do a test to see what house we belong in. It seems fun but that was before I heard the names of the houses.

Everything has a weird name. I am very frustrated right now.

(Athrun POV)

I am sleepy. Very sleepy. I don't care about any fucking test. I want to go to SLEEP! Damn! I will hurt somebody if I don't get to sleep soon.

I am not having a good day.

(Dearka POV)

What's taking the lady so long? I want to get this test over with already. I am confidant that it won't be a hard test. Maybe they use a spell to match you with your house or something like that. I doubt we will be wrestling a troll like this idiot by me says.

(Lacus POV)

I wonder if I will be able to wear other stuff besides this uniform. That would be cool.

(Cagalli POV)

Oh, look at the pictures. They are moving!

I want skittles.

(Meyrin POV)

I feel like dancing.

(Normal POV)

While they were occupied with their thoughts, they didn't realize that a teacher named Professor McGonagall was talking to them. They also didn't notice that she was glaring at them, or the fact that everyone else was watching them too. They did notice however when Miria, Nicol, Flay, and Stellar nudged them in the side, really hard.

"Guys pay attention!" Miria rolled her eyes. Professor McGonagall was not amused though.

"I will expect that you all will listen to your teachers when you have your classes."

Shinn looked up at her. "It depends if I feel like it that day."

"Or if we are just too tired to pay attention." Athrun looked very innocent when he said that, but that just made the professor angrier.

"If you are quite finished then I suggest that you all line up and head inside." All the first years lined up quickly and went into the double doors to find a huge room.

There were four tables of student and a table at the front of the table that seemed to have all the professors there.

In the front of the room was a stool with a very old hat on top. The first years all gathered in front of it and were staring at it. This made no sense to the gang.

Athrun looked around. "Uh, why are we staring at a hat?" They all shrugged right before the hat started singing!

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you are a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause, except for the gang. They all thought it was weird that anyone would clap for a hat that obviously was going to pep in people's heads. That was very weird for them.

One by one people's names were called and were sorted. The second name that was called was Flay Allster. She strutted up to the sorted hat like if she was hot stuff and sat on the stool and promptly placed the sorting hat on her head even though Professor McGonagall was suppose to do that.

_"Hmm, well you seem to be a very deceiving girl. You really know how to use people."_

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I see what you are and what you do. I have to say that I am disgusted that I have to go in your mind, it makes me nauseous."

"You know what, whatever. I don't care; I will do what I want when I want."

The Great Hall was a little uneasy when Flay got this sluttish look on her face.

_"Well, I guess there is only one place for you. Better be . . ."_

"SLYTHERIN!!"

She stood and walked over to the table that was politely clapping, passing by the other tables that were already glaring at her. Even the Slytherin table was a bit distant with her, because, hey, they haven't heard of the last name Allster and already assumed she was a 'mudblood'. The gang, Nicol, and Miria though gave Flay smiles and the thumbs up, which they got stared at for. In turn they all promptly showed them their favorite fingers which surprised many.

The nest name was called two seconds later. Nicol Amalfi walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. The next thing he knew was darkness.

_"Well, this is much better than that one girl's mind is all I have to say."_

"Um, Thank you."

"Well, there is no need for spending a long time on you, since you are 'friends' with that girl than there is only one house for you."

"HUFFLEPUFF!!"

Nicol smiled shyly as he took off the sorting and sat over at the Hufflepuff table, which seemed to be quite friendly.

Then McGonagall called out, "Asuka, Shinn."

At first when Professor McGonagall called his name he didn't come up. He wasn't listening to her at all. He only realized that it was his turn because Dearka pushed him forward. Shinn fell on the ground and glared at Dearka, who was smirking. He got up and stomped over to the stool and sat down while McGonagall put the hat on his head.

_"Hmm, well I have never seen anyone that has a one track mind like yourself."_

Shinn looked around. "Who the hell was that?!"

Dearka smacked his forehead. Athrun looked around wildly too, totally freaked out now too, even if he didn't hear anyone talking.

_"I am the Sorting Hat, and I am looking in your head. No one can hear me since I am talking to you in your head."_

Shinn smiled. "Oh, I knew that."

_"Yeah, sure you did. Well let's see now. Hmmm, well you don't belong in Ravenclaw for sure since you don't like even reading period. You are a good friend but you don't have the personality for Hufflepuff."_

"Can you hurry up? I am hungry."

_"Hold on. Hmmm, well you aren't cunning so Slytherin is out. That just leaves one house. . ."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Shinn jumped of the stool and ran over to the table that was clapping. He looked over at the gang and gave them the thumps up, which they returned.

The next name that was called was Cagalli's. She walked up really fast and immediately sat down and put on the hat.

_"Hmmm, you really get on people's nerves a lot huh?"_

"What?"

"Never mind. So let's see here. You are extremely annoying, bad temper, and very blunt. You can be intelligent, but something tells me Ravenclaw is not for you."

"So what house am I going to be in?"

"I am getting there. Hmmmm, well you can't be in Slytherin, I guess there is just one place for you. Better be . . ." 

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Cagalli jumped off the stool and strutted over to the Gryffindor table and sat herself next to Shinn, who looked very pissed off for some reason, I wonder why?

The next person up was a girl named Susan Bones, and she got into Hufflepuff. Then Terry Boot got into Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst also went into Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor, and Millicent Bulstrode was sorted into Slytherin.

Then finally, "Clyne, Lacus."

Lacus smiled and glided up to the sorting hat. She waited patiently for McGonagall to put the sorting hat on her. To the whole Great Hall she seemed like an angel in human form, how wrong they are.

_"Well, I see that you are not what you present yourself to be."_

"Yeah, well it is fun to mess with people. Making them think that you are something then turning around and showing them a side of you that they never expected you to have."

"Well, you are very good at what you do. So there will be no question to where you should go. The faces on the people in the Great Hall will be priceless, but I think that your friends will expect it."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!"

To say that they were surprised is an understatement. The only people that were clapping were her friends, not even the Slytherin table was clapping, but she smiled sweetly and sat over next to Flay, even though she really didn't want to.

All was quite for about five minutes till Professor McGonagall remembered that she needed to call more students to be sorted.

"Elsman, Dearka."

Dearka blew hair out of his face and walked over to the hat with a bored expression on his face. He sat down and let McGonagall put the hat on his head.

_"Well, then you seemed to have an okay mind, but you have very perverted thoughts."_

"Hey, I am just mature, jeez. No one knows the difference. You don't see me trying to do things inappropriate or peeping into people's brains like some people I know."

"Okay, alright, you aren't perverted, just . . . _**mature.**__ Right, well you seem to be smart, not very loyal and you don't have that Gryffindor personality I am afraid."_

"Well, I am sorry that I am not good enough, jeez. People these days. . ."

"Well, I think you will do great in Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Since I can't decide I will let you chose."

"I can do that? Sweet, okay well Ravenclaw sounds cool but Lacus looks like she could use someone else to hang out with in her house besides that Flay chick. So I think I will go in Slytherin."

"Yes I do believe that Lacus will kill you all if someone else doesn't end up in Slytherin with her. She doesn't seem to like Flay, and I don't blame her. Better be. . ."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!"

Dearka held his hands up and looked around nodding his head as if some invisible crowed was cheering him. He walked over to sit by Lacus and waved at his friends and they waved back rolling their eyes as they clapped.

After Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hermione Granger got sorted McGonagall called out, "Haw, Miriallia."

She went to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her head and she was a bit uneasy.

_"Ah, yes. This is a mind of a true reader. You have a passion for books, but not so much of school work. Ravenclaw could be for you, there you can learn to do your school work and I bet you will do great there. So better be . . ."  
_  
"RAVENCLAW!!"

She jumped off her stool and stepped over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down, all the while waving at her friends that were clapping for her.

McGonagall then called, "Hawke, Meyrin."

Of course little old Meyrin was looking so adorable and cute while her friends encouraged her to go up to the front. She finally went up with last smile from Kira and had the hat placed on her head.

_"Well, aren't you just a bundle of sugar and everything nice."_

"Thank you!"

"Yes, I believe that you would be a great Hufflepuff."

"Mister Hat, I don't want to be in Hufflepuff, I want to be in Ravenclaw, because it is for smart people. So if I get sorted there, I will be smart!"

"Um, not exactly."

"Please Mister Hat!"

"Oh, alright I will do it."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!"

Meyrin looked so happy as she sat next to Miria, and all her friends were clapping for her. After this the gang realized that the last two weren't going to up for a while so they just completely ignored anyone else's name that was called. Until one name was called that had everyone brake out in whispers. . . "Potter, Harry."

Now the gang didn't know about the famous history about Harry Potter and they had no idea why everyone was talking about him. So to seem like they knew what was going on they started whispering to each other too, but they were talking about various subjects that had nothing to do with Harry Potter.

Dearka and Lacus were talking about the weird looking people that were in their house while Flay tried to include herself in their conversation then gave up and started flirting with random guys, Miria and Meyrin were complimenting each other, Shinn was bugging Cagalli, Nicol was trying to seem interested in Harry's sorting, and Kira and Athrun were talking about how big the lake was.

Finally after he got sorted the _speedy_ sorting continued. I kept on going and going till finally someone interesting got called.

"Yamato, Kira."

Kira smile and punched his fist in the air. "Hell yeah, what now bitches!"

He was like dancing up to the sorting hat while everyone stared and his friends were laughing. He sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head.

_"Well, aren't you bipolar? This makes it harder."_

"Put me in Hufflepuff."

"What? Why?"

"Duh, because it is a cool name. I mean come on HUFFLEPUFF! It sounds like a place for druggies. I am so there."

"I doubt that house is for druggies."

"Put me there anyway, or else I will tear you to shreds!"

"Alright, alright jeez. Better be . . ."

"HUFFLEPUFF!!"

Kira did a little victory dance and sat next to Nicol mock bowing to his friends before he sat down while they laughed.

Next up was, "Zala, Athrun."

He was all happy and cheerful when the hat went on his head.  
_"Well don't you have an interesting mind, but you do have the tendency to think about the most random topics that make no sense. No worries though I have just the house for you."_

Athrun shrugged. _"Okay, cool."_

"Better be . . ."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Athrun had a very druggy smile on his face as he sat next to Shinn and Cagalli and gave thumbs up to all of his friends.

As the last person was sorted the Headmaster stood up and said something but the gang didn't really pay attention they were so amazed that the food came out of no where though, but Shinn didn't really care how this happen he was just hungry, so he started filling up his plate and eating before anyone else did. Dearka soon followed Shinn's lead.

After dinner, which had a mini food fight between Shinn and Athrun, the headmaster Professor Dumbledore stood up and started talking about the rules. Shinn was immediately irritated and didn't listen to him. Shinn thought, _"Rules are for losers."_

He and all the rest off the gang did hear him say that the forest was forbidden and so was the third-floor corridor on the right hand side. They all smirked and made a promise to themselves to definitely go to these places. It is going to be a long seven years.

**Well that's chapter four. I am sorry I took so long, but as you can see this is a long chapter and I worked hard on it. So be nice. Oh, and please REVIEW!  
I want to know what you think!****  
Also I would like to say Thank you to the TWO reviews that I got and that I appreciated them very much, oh and when I was describing how they looked I purposely changed some eye colors and appearances to what I think my friends would like since this story was made with us as the Gundam Seed characters, so yeah. I would also like to thank the THREE people that put my story on their favorites and the TWO people that put my story on their alert list. ******

I forgot to do the little disclaimer thing that someone reminded me to do.  
I would like to say right now that I do not own Gundam Seed and Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

Thanks again for reading my story, even though right now you think I am crazy or questioning my sanity.  



	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but seeing as I am going on a vacation pretty soon I didn't want to start on a chapter then leave it to go on a vacation for a week and practically die from not being able to finish it. So, there will not be any chapters for a while. Sorry.

Even though I have no idea if anyone if _**ACTUALLY**_** reading this or enjoy reading this since I don't have a lot of reviews and stuff.**

So yeah, don't be pissed or think that I abandoned this story, because I didn't. This is just to let you know what's up. I can tell you that there will be a lot of random singing in later chapters. It is going to be funny.

Me and my friends talked about how it was going to be so funny and that we were going to make the gang sing songs at the most random times. I am also going to put in some inside jokes that only we would understand, but it will all be explained . . . sooner or later.

Thank you for reading my story. . . .thing. 


	6. Kira's Morning

I don't know if anyone likes this or is interested in my story, so I'm going to put up chapters when I have time

_I don't know if anyone likes this or is interested in my story, so I'm going to put up chapters when I have time. I will only continue because I am having fun. I also have I pretty good idea of where this is going, but not too sure on some details . . . oh well. Please review. PLEASE!  
WARNING!! There might be cussing in this chapter and others that following. Also with violence, mild violence for now . . .  
_**  
**Pairings: None as of yet  
Summary: Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, and Meyrin Hawke were always together. Some of them are coordinators and some are naturals, but either way they never separated. . . What happens when they get a letter saying they could do magic and they were accepted at Hogwarts? Let's just hope that Hogwarts is ready for seven eleven year olds that are not what they are expecting . . .

**Okay people, sorry that I haven't posted for like 3 months. I had no idea how to go on. Pretty pathetic if I say so myself. So finally I asked my friend Kira (Stephanie) to help me start off this chapter and well he got a little carried away and wrote a whole chapter instead. Even though it is not long, it is very funny in my opinion. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. **

_Thoughts_  
_-scene break- _  
"Speech"  
-animal speech-  
/_Flash backs/_  
_**Letter  
**__(Author's notes)_

**Chapter 5: Showers, corridors, and Getting lost**

4 AM.. a stupid time to wake up, correct? Ha ha ha, not if you're Kira Yamato. The Hufflepuff house was filled with loud, rather off-key singing as Kira enjoyed the second hour of his shower. Soon, though, the water stopped running and the singing finally stopped, to the student's relief, and Kira quickly hopped from the shower and slid on his robes. Violet eyes scanned around the common room as Kira sat himself down and ran the towel violently through his hair in a pathetic attempt to dry it. After about 30 minutes, he gave up. Pursing his lips in utter boredom at the silence of his house common room, he started to mutter under his breath. "Hah, Hufflepuff's cool my ass… All the damn hard-workers.. What happened to druggies?! ..How the hell'd I get in here anywa—Oh yeah.. Gotta love threatening people… especially talking hats." With that being said, the boy quickly stood and left the house. Once standing outside, he pursed his lips, knowing he had no idea where the hell he wanted to go. "Damn it.."

..With that in mind, Kira began to think of where he wanted to go.. Skipping down hallways was always fun, but he needed to rest his vocal chords after his beautiful shower serenade. He could go in and wake up Nicol, but that was too boring and easy. Play around on the stairs, talk to the portraits.. Hell, they could keep a conversation going.. But nothing really seemed to peak Kira's interest. Then, one brilliant idea quickly snapped it's way into Kira's head as a crooked smile crossed his lips.

Sneak into Slytherin.

How? Hell, the boy had no idea.. But, by God, he would try! So off he went, in attempt to work his "amazing secret agent skills."

-_10 minutes later-_

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?"

Kira had succeeded in getting himself completely lost. From stairways to closets, this boy could just not find Slytherin to save his life. So, in a pathetic attempt for directions, he found himself talking to a portrait.. Which didn't help at all. Even more frustrated at the waste of his time, Kira found himself storming around the castle hallways, ignoring the strange glances and giggles he received from his flustered appearance and the fact that his fly was down. Muttering swear words under his breath, he found himself outside and staring at Hagrid's hut. For a while, he was convinced, but after some thought through that thick brown head of hair, logic hit. The whole Slytherin house couldn't fit in a shitty little hut outside. Muttering about how dumb he was, he stormed back inside.

After another half an hour of endless searching, Kira bumped into a tall man in a cloak, just like any other student. Figuring it was Dearka, Kira quickly let his fiery temper start to take over. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed into a pout as he pushed the man and a small whimper left his lips. "Meanieeeee!!"

Kira should have watched his temper.. (Ha-ha, wow such a temper right? Tch.)

The tall man finally turned around and gave the boy a skeptical, slightly agitated glance. Quickly, Kira's face paled as his eyes widened at the sight of the dark-haired man. "S-Sorry Professor Snape!" As the man kept his glare the same, an idea quickly snapped into the brunette's head. A large grin spread across his face as he spoke out in his normal, chipper, innocent tone. "Hey! You'd know where the Slytherin common room is, wouldn't you?!" Seeing the teacher's eyes narrow into a tight glare, Kira felt his face pale again and he tugged nervously at his collar. Taking a small step backwards, he bit his lip before screaming an apology and pivoting around only to run into another person..

Letting a small yelp leave his lips, Kira flew backwards on his butt. Looking up, Kira's lips pursed into a pout to see none other than Dearka, smirking down at him in his Slytherin robes. Dearka took one quick glance down, noticed Kira's open fly, and his smirk grew a bit. Letting a chuckle pass through his lips at Kira's dumbfounded expression, Dearka finally spoke out.

"Well, well, aren't we eager?"

**LOVE YA!!**

**-Kira D**

**HAHA!! This was great Kira, I cant get enough of it.**

Yeah, well I think the next chapter will be in Dearka's POV and I will go on from there describing everyone's morning. . . If they really have anything interesting they did. Well whatever its not like you expect any sort of plot to this anyway, from all the other chapters. But I assure you that I have some sort of plot, but it is sort of like . . . everyone on crack sort of thing. All humor and nothing more.

Thanks!

REVIEW : Come on, do it for KIRA!! 


	7. Shinn's VERY Random Morning

I don't know if anyone likes this or is interested in my story, so I'm going to put up chapters when I have time

_I don't know if anyone likes this or is interested in my story, so I'm going to put up chapters when I have time. I will only continue because I am having fun. I also have I pretty good idea of where this is going, but not too sure on some details . . . oh well. Please review. PLEASE!  
WARNING!! There might be cussing in this chapter and others that following. Also with violence, mild violence for now . . .  
_**  
**Pairings: None as of yet  
Summary: Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, and Meyrin Hawke were always together. Some of them are coordinators and some are naturals, but either way they never separated. . . What happens when they get a letter saying they could do magic and they were accepted at Hogwarts? Let's just hope that Hogwarts is ready for seven eleven year olds that are not what they are expecting . . .

Now after that last chapter all my friends want to write their own chapter. Ehehe, hope you enjoy what my crazy friends write. So this chapter is a combination of Shinn's 'amazing writing skills' and Athrun's 'kick ass liturature', in other words IDIOTS TYPING!

YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED!

_Thoughts_  
_-scene break- _  
"Speech"  
-animal speech-  
/_Flash backs/_  
_**Letter  
**__(Author's notes)_

Chapter 6: Shinn's VERY Random Morning

_Beep…Beep…. BEEP BEEP BEEEP!!_

7:59 A.M.

_Damn it…What happened last night? Gah! My HEAD HURTS! Maybe I should open my eyes? _Shinn's crimson eyes opened to a pale face and blue eyes an inch away from him.

Athrun softly caresses Shinn's thigh and giggles. "Mornin', babe. How'd you sleep?" He waits patiently for Shinn's reply.

Shinn's eyes widen, '_Oh…God don't tell me! We didn't! At least tell me that he used protection! I'm too young to be butt raped!' _He silently prayed that nothing happened between them. His hand slapped Athrun's face, "What the hell is with the rubbing, dude?"

Winces after being slapped by Shinn, then frowns. " I thought it's what you wanted." _Damn… what a wonderful morning ruined by Shinn's awkwardness. ._

"FUCK!! We're gonna be late for class!" Athrun quickly hops out of bed and puts his glow in the dark stickers away. Then runs over to his closet and starts throwing his clothes on. " Shit. Shit. SHIT!!"

Shinn felt a sweat drop on the back of his head as he watched Athrun with his female moment. "Do you need to put some make-up on too? I guess, that you're PMSing too." He grinned. Shinn jumped out of bed and walked out of the room ,wearing nothing but his teddy bear boxers.

Athrun glares at Shinn as he exits the room, then can't help but smile at his boxers. He then checks his watch once more before cursing under his breath and rushing out of his room. He runs down the hall and into Shinn, pouring both their books all over the floor. He then quickly jumps to his feet and starts collecting his things while glaring at Shinn who is still in his boxers and sleep walking. " SHINN! WHAT THE FUCK?! We still have to jump McGonagall before getting our sorry asses back in time!" _This stupid dumb ass is going to get me in trouble on our first day…FUCK!!_ Athrun then quickly collects the rest of his things and rushes off to his first class, flipping Shinn off while walking.

Shinn then glared at Athrun and that damn finger and cursed under his breath. "Son of a bitch, WAIT FOR ME!!" _'Mother Fucker dumb ass bitch puta. . .'_ Shinn then fucking jumped Athrun and bit his neck. "YOU SON OF A BATCH LEAVING ME THERE!"

This is gonna take a while . . .

**Okie dokie then, that was uh interesting. I hope you aren't too freaked out that you never want to read this ever again. Just to let you know nothing happened between Athrun and Shinn. Seriously.**

. . . Get your fucking minds out of the gutter.

**So REVIEW or Athrun will get pissed and he will . . . .**

BUTT RAPE YOU!!

And Shinn will record it. 

**. . . . .Just kidding. **

**Sort of**


	8. Morning with Dearka

_I don't know if anyone likes this or is interested in my story, so I'm going to put up chapters when I have time. I will only continue because I am having fun. I also have I pretty good idea of where this is going, but not too sure on some details . . . oh well. Please review. PLEASE!  
WARNING!! There might be cussing in this chapter and others that following. Also with violence, mild violence for now . . .  
_**  
**Pairings: None as of yet  
Summary: Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, and Meyrin Hawke were always together. Some of them are coordinators and some are naturals, but either way they never separated. . . What happens when they get a letter saying they could do magic and they were accepted at Hogwarts? Let's just hope that Hogwarts is ready for seven eleven year olds that are not what they are expecting . . .

_Thoughts_  
_-scene break- _  
"Speech"  
-animal speech-  
/_Flash backs/_  
_**Letter  
**__(Author's notes)_

Chapter 7: Dearka on the move

_I wonder if Lacus is awake yet. . . _Dearka looked around the empty common room and sighed. _This is what happens when you waking up at 5:00 in the frickin' morning._

Earlier, he was reading a very good book, but sadly it wasn't a very good read and now he had nothing to do. He always did something, Always! _Stupid school curfew rules. . ._

Suddenly Dearka thought of something so ingenious, so dangerous, that he just had to do it. What was it you ask? Well you see he was going to prank Lacus. Now you may be thinking, what that's all? But you have no idea how much trouble he would be in with Lacus. She would skin him ALIVE! Whoever said Lacus was an angel is wrong, she just looks that way.

So after he got his permanent markers _(yes he is going to use them!)_, he headed towards the stairway to the 1st year girl's dormitories . . . but he was only able to go up four steps when the steps snapped down, and he slide down.

BAM!!

He bumped his head against then wall and cursed so loudly that it was a miracle that no one has woken up, well yet anyways.

Scowling, he scrambled up, and slowly turned to glare at those stupid stairs. _They are just like Lacus, innocent looking but really they are PURE EVIL!!!_

He was going to destroy those stairs, but maybe later. He just needed to get up them. Then later he can destroy these infuriating stairs for daring to mess up his plans. He bent down and took of his shoes and socks; walked back a couple of feet, and ran straight for the stairs.

BAM . . . he fell down again.

_-30 minutes later -_

Dearka was collapsed at the top of the stairs slightly out of breath.He was definitely destroying some stairs later.

He got up slowly, dusting himself off. When he was satisfied that he was clean, he walked over to the door to the dormitories, slowly opened it, and peeked inside.

He smirked when he realized that all the girls were asleep, because, really, why prank one when you can prank the whole first year slytherin girls? Dearka grinned evilly as he stepped inside. . .

_-Later in a corridor away from the Slytherin common room-_

Dearka hummed a little victorious song to himself as he strutted along the corridor towards the Great Hall to get some food. Or at least he thought that it was this way.

But whatever, he just wanted to get as far away from the girl's dormitory as possible. He didn't want to be there when those girls realize what was written on there faces . . . and clothes. . . and NO, he didn't mean their underwear. Jeez, he wasn't a pervert. . .

Well, he wasn't a creep.

No he just charmed their clothes to see certain things on their backs, and front. He also wrote something on their foreheads that won't come off for a good 8 hours. Maybe if he was lucky they won't be able to take it off till the next day.

So as you can see he was putting a safe distance between him and those girls so they won't kill him. Especially Lacus, because even if those girls cant figure out who did it, Lacus would know the second she reads what's written on them. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

He was just thinking about breakfast when he was knocked into. He looked around dazed for a second till finally he looked down . . . and saw Kira, on his butt, legs out, with the greasy haired guy behind him _(what was his name again?)_, with his fly down.

. . .

Smirk.

He couldn't resist. Without even thinking about the consequences, he said the first thing he thought.

"Well, well, aren't we eager?"

The silence was heavy. Kira's surprised and dumbfound face only lasted about thirty seconds at the most before he turned red. Now ladies in gentlemen, I would like to take a quick moment to point out that Kira turned red out of embarrassment, but that only last for a little bit because soon he will get very pissed very fast.

_Three, two, one . . ._

"DEARKA ELSMAN!!! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING PERVERT!!"

And completely ignoring the outraged look on Kira's face, and the angry one on the greasy haired teacher, he bolted down the corridor with Kira right on his tail.

_Well, I guess that's one way to make an impression on your head of house._

_-7:59am, outside Professor McGonagall classroom-_

Pouting, Dearka stood next to Kira with paint balls all over him and big hand print on his face while Kira looked like pure innocence.

Only moments before did Kira caught up to Dearka, and after seemingly getting a paintball gun out of thin air, Kira proceeded to shoot at Dearka. He then slapped Dearka on the face when Dearka pointed out that his fly was still undone.

So now here they were walking inside the classroom together while their peers turned to look curiously at them. Cagalli, Meyrin, Miriallia, Nicole were already there and waved like idiots when they saw them.

Kira and Dearka (still covered with paint balls), sat down by them and started chatting. Even though Professor McGonagall's was trying to start the lesson . . .

After five minutes she gave up on the kids and continued the lesson.

But half way through her lesson, she stopped. Everyone looked at each other confused, but then figured out why she stopped mid-sentence. There was yelling in the corridor, and it was coming closer.

From outside they heard much cussing and load thumping when finally the door burst open to reveal . . .

Athrun with his clothes all crinkled and Shinn standing there in only his boxers.

. . .

Dearka smirked.

"Jeez you guys, I know you want me but please, at least wait till after class."

"Haha, please, you're the one that wants us." Shinn and Athrun grinned and were about to say something else when they froze.

Kira looked like he was going to murder someone. A crazed grin grew on his face as he took out another paintball gun from again seemingly out of nowhere.

The three idiots took a couple steps back.

This can't be good.

**Well that was weird. Well anyway, sorry for taking so long to update. I was really lazy!**

**So yeah.**

**Review.**

…

**OH! And you will see what happened to Lacus and the other 1****st**** year girls in the next chapter. **

**I think.**


	9. Naughty Markings and Payback

_I don't know if anyone likes this or is interested in my story, so I'm going to put up chapters when I have time. I will only continue because I am having fun. I also have I pretty good idea of where this is going, but not too sure on some details . . . oh well. Please review. PLEASE!  
WARNING!! There might be cussing in this chapter and others that following. Also with violence, mild violence for now . . .  
_**  
**Pairings: None as of yet  
Summary: Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, and Meyrin Hawke were always together. Some of them are coordinators and some are naturals, but either way they never separated. . . What happens when they get a letter saying they could do magic and they were accepted at Hogwarts? Let's just hope that Hogwarts is ready for seven eleven year olds that are not what they are expecting . . .

_Thoughts_  
_-scene break- _  
"Speech"  
-animal speech-  
/_Flash backs/_  
_**Letter  
**__(Author's notes)_

Kira: Soooo… Paintball guns? What's next ;;;

Dearka: You don't want to know . . .

Kira: I… Don't? –blush-

Dearka: -smirk- Well, if you really insist . . . –whisper in your ear-

Kira: O.O O-Oh my goodness!

Dearka: Here's the next chapter –innocent smile-

Kira: o.o…… -scarred for life- my virgin ears….

Chapter 8: Naughty Markings and Payback.

6: 21 – Slytherin Dormitory - First Year Girls

A light giggle left Lacus' lips as she rolled over in bed, dreaming peacefully. What she was dreaming of? Well, none of us really know. But she seemed peaceful and sweet while she slept.

Until…

"What the hell?! I am not a whore!"

Lacus jumped out of bed with a start, blinking a bit at Flay who was staring at herself in the mirror, her expression horrified, markings written all over her clothes and body.

For those of you who are curious no Dearka did not write everywhere, he is not that kind of pervert. Just on the upper part of the body.

On Flay's forehead with big bold letters was the word WHORE!!!!! Then on the back of her shirt it said, 'I take it up the ass!' She was turned purple and her hair was blonde with strange shapes on it. Yes, Dearka does not like Flay.

Lacus blinked a bit, then giggled lightly. She wasn't fond of Flay herself. Continuing to laugh at her, and the other girls that she witnessed, all with random words and different obscurities all over them. Getting up out of bed, she then blinked a bit as Flay turned to her, eyes narrowed, and screamed out "Yeah? You think it's funny?! Look at yourself!" Crystal blue eyes blinked a bit, before looking at the reflection in the mirror. . They then widened.

Lacus went through an . . . amazing transformation. Her hair was blue and fluorescent green. On her face was a pink mustache, with obscure pictures on her face, and apparently it was Lacus' favorite thing. Then on her back was a drawing of a person with their thumbs up saying, 'DEARKA OWNS! HELL YEAH!! Kira wants a piece of that!'

Lacus stared at herself in shock for quite a while, then instantly ran into the shower. After several minutes of trying to scrub it off and failing, she groaned before finishing her shower, then getting ready for class. Her eyes narrowed.

He was going to pay.

8:30 – _Professor McGonagall's Classroom._

Lacus stormed into the room, the other girls following behind her. Barging the classroom doors open, she glared at a certain three boys smothered in paint. Ignoring the awkwardness of that situation, she stormed straight up to Dearka and grabbed his shirt collar.. "You.." She started, her voice threatening, and giving him probably the scariest look one could imagine. Dearka's eyes widened and he bit his lip before putting his hands on hers. "Well, good morning to you too! What happened to you?" He smirked lightly. "Rough night?"

That was it.

Lacus shook him around by his shirt collar violently, screaming, "You asshole! I'm going to friggin kill you!" Dearka blinked a bit, then pouted. "I did nothing! And stop manhandling me like that." Managing to push her hands off of him and get back on his feet, he answered her curious eyes with a grin and a point of a finger towards a certain brunette. "Kira did it."

Amethyst eyes blinked a bit, then looked up from a notebook with several cute little doodles on it, smiling sweetly. "What'd I do?" Dearka sighed, Shinn rolled his eyes, and Athrun pouted as the collective 'Awwww!' rang through the classroom. Lacus giggled and patted Kira on the head "Nothing, nothing." She smiled, then turned back Dearka. If looks could kill? Hah, more like 'if looks could brutally massacre.' Dearka took a deep breath, then grinned again. "Aww, come on! Kira's playing innocent!" Smiling as Shinn and Athrun nodded in support, he noticed Kira tense, purple eyes narrowing. Dearka's eyes widened as he pointed, screaming, "Look! He's gonna kill us! He's got a paintball gun!" Athrun shrieked and hid behind Shinn, and Kira looked up innocently again, chuckling charmingly "Dearka really?" Dearka pouted as that god damn 'Awww' echoed through the room again and looked back at Lacus "Lacus.. Really. I didn't do anything. Let's just put this all behind us."

Lacus sighed, knowing she couldn't win. She didn't want to ruin her reputation. "Fine, Dearka. Just fine." Turning around to sit in her seat, Dearka smirked, unable to control himself, then spoke out.

"I own? Really?"

Instantly, Lacus turned around and tackled Dearka to the floor, slapping him constantly. Everyone stared, in shock. Ignoring the furious and flustered McGonagall's cries for them to calm down and get in their seats. Dearka flailed, trying to push her off of him and whimpering "Ehhh! So mean! Kiraaaa!"

Kira looked up and tilted his head, then bit his lip at Dearka getting his ass kicked by a girl. Although, it was Lacus. Sighing, he stood up, then set his hand on Lacus' shoulder. "Now, now.. Is violence really the answer to all of this?" Dearka rolled his eyes, and you could hear a small murmur of "Says the kid with the paintball gun.." Noticing the extremely threatening glare given to him by the brunette afterwards, Dearka bit his lip and kept his mouth shut, pissed that no one except him, Shinn, and Athrun probably saw that damn glare. As Lacus nodded and went back to her seat, Kira showed Dearka a sweet smile. And Dearka didn't know what to think anymore, so he resorted to 'Crap…'

Kira then patted the seat next to him before propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his open palm, a soft smirk planted across his lips. Now, to any girl or teacher, besides maybe Snape, this would appear charming. But to Dearka? To the other two, who really knew Kira? Oh no.. He was plotting something. Dearka had done plenty to embarrass Kira. Dearka groaned, slouching in his chair.

'I'm doomed…'

**Oh SNAP!!! I love this chapter! THANK YOU STEPHANIE!!!**

**Kira: Wow, Dearka. That chapter wasn't so bad after all. ^^**

**Dearka: Yeah, well you aren't the one that is dead meat.**

**Kira: You're not anything of the sort… -innocent smile-**

**Dearka: NO!!! DON'T FALL FOR IT PEOPLE. HE IS PURE EVIL!!!! RUN AWAY!! –bolts-**

**Kira: -blink blink; sweet smile- Please review? Pretty please? 3**

**lol**


End file.
